vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lancer (Kiyohime)
Summary Lancer is a Lancer-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. She makes her debut in the Chaldea Summer Memory event. Lancer's True Name is Kiyohime, a girl from Japanese legend who was betrayed by a monk named Anchin, before burning him alive inside of a bell. Normally summoned as a Berserker, she has been changed into a Lancer due to Scáthach altering her Saint Graph. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Dojoji Bell, Method 108 - Fire Dragon Mower Name: Lancer, Kiyohime Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Lancer-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation, Shapeshifting (Can change her form to that of a snake or a dragon), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg. Kiyohime has A+-rank Luck in this Summer form), Rage Power and Berserk Mode with Mad Enhancement, Limited Power Nullification with Magic Resistance, Servant Physiology, Resistance to BFR (Has enough luck rank to resist Gate of Skye) Attack Potency: Island level (Killed multiple Demon Boars, Phantasmal Beasts who could mortally wound Fionn and Diarmuid and take the form of Servants like Kintoki and Heracles). Higher with Dojoji Bell, Method 108 - Fire Dragon Mower (As an A-Rank Noble Phantasm, it is far stronger than C-Rank Noble Phantasms like Triple-Linked Crane Wings and is comparable to Durindana) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other Servants) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are ten times stronger than the strongest humans) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Extended melee range with her naginata, several dozen meters with fire attacks Standard Equipment: Her naginata Intelligence: Kiyohime still retains her original personality and intellect despite her Saint Graph being changed, with the only noticeable changes performed being that she now wields a Naginata as her weapon and is now more capable of confronting her enemies in close combat than she would have been normally. She also still retains her desire to please her master. While she admits that her skills with the Naginata are second-rate, Kiyohime makes up for it through her lack of mercy and killer intent as well as through the use of her fire abilities like using her fire breath to burn her enemies to a crisp. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Dojoji Bell, Method 108 - Fire Dragon Mower: Kiyohime summons the bell that Anchin once confined himself in as part of her legend, which traps the opponent and burns them inside with her flames. As she had already found Anchin wreathed in flames, this version also has her stab multiple naginatas inside of it for additional damage. Class Skills Mad Enhancement: The source of the Berserker class's power, raising their statistics in exchange for a loss of sanity. Much like her Berserker counterpart, Kiyohime boasts an EX-Rank in this skill, becoming utterly obsessed with her Master and perceiving them as being indistinguishable from Anchin. Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Kiyohime possesses a paltry D-Rank in this skill, only allowing her to cancel single-action spells. Personal Skills Bathtub Flip: A skill denoting Kiyohime's change from a Berserker to a Lancer, though traces of her Berserker self remain. As compensation, her outfit has changed to a swimsuit, but she is willing to endure the embarrassment for the sake of her master. Fiery Passion of Summer: A skill denoting the change in Kiyohime's disposition. As summer is the season of passion, she has allowed herself to act much sultrier and more positive overall. Pursuer of Love: An enhanced version of the Stalking skill. It combines her instinct, senses and magic power to track down Anchin (Or whoever she perceives as Anchin) no matter the distance between them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Dragons Category:Spirits Category:Servants Category:Summons Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Yandere Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Rage Users Category:Berserkers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Invulnerability Users